


Ultimate

by BurnedVamp



Category: Gravitation, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Weiss eliminates Dark Beasts. Tohma Seguchi of NG Records may possibly be one and the boys are given an opportunity to find out if he meets the criteria.Whether he does or not, he is definitely high up on Ken's 'Sadistic Bastard' profile.The assassins take a haitus as florists to pursue a musical (fanservice) career.





	1. Offer

  
"Sakano-san, I have admiration for your faith in Bad Luck, but it certainly is misplaced. It doesn't take talent to sell a record. All that is necessary, is a pretty face. And Shindo-san is very cute."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"Talent is what keeps selling records. And Bad Luck, simply does NOT have the talent Nittle Grasper has."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"Shall I prove it to you?"

 

Elsewhere, but very close...

 

"Ah, Manx-san... always a pleasure," Yohji flashed her a dashing smile.

"Can it, Balinese. Get the rest of Weiss to the mission room."

 

Back to the start but closer to where we leave...

 

Tohma paused in front of a flower shop and peered in the window. Sakano stopped as well and turned his gaze with his President.

"Them. They are VERY attractive. I could turn them into chart toppers even without talent."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"All they need is a gimmick. And I have the perfect one for them."

"But, Seguchi-san..."

"Shall I prove it to you?"

 

Again to where we were right before this, but still at the same proximity...

 

Manx's outward appearance was calm but inwardly, she was trying to keep her inner fangirl from exploding. "It has come to Kritiker's attention that Tohma Seguchi of NG Records has approached you regarding a record deal."

"It's utter BS! US? Sing? He doesn't even know if we can or not! I don't know about the rest of us, but Ran totally sucks!"

"SIBERIAN!"

"Regardless of the reason why he approached you, he did. And this gives us an opportunity we've been waiting for." Everyone paused wondering if she was serious. "We have reasons to believe that Seguchi-san may be a dark beast. You've heard of Taki Aizawa? Lead singer of ASK?" Oh no. She was serious. "There was also another young man, a tutor named Yuki Kitazawa who lived in America. Unfortunately, all we have are suspicions, but this gives us the chance to put Weiss in a position to find the answers we need. And if he is, then he needs to be stopped."

There was a collective groan from the group, minus Abyssinian. "This is intelligence gathering?" he asked.

"At this point, yes. Persia is unwilling to assign this mission as otherwise until proof has been received. We are taking this action because the circumstances are highly suspicious that we feel very confident in the info already received and the opportunity has been provided for us to get the truth."

Yohji snorted. "And how are we going pull ourselves off as a music group?"

"We have discovered that Siberian is a very promising singer," Manx held up a collection of videos marked 'Shower Surveillance.' "And Siberian is right, Abyssinian. You do suck."

 

At another time in another place...

 

"Gentlemen, I'm glad to see you accepted my offer," Tohma greeted.

"Forgive us, Seguchi-san," Yohji gracefully swept forward. "But when THE Tohma Seguchi walks into your flower shop and offers you a contract, you have to admit... it was a little hard to believe. But we've talked it over and who can resist the chance for fame?" Yohji pulled his sunglasses up in his hair and shot Tohma a very charming smile.

Ken groaned.

Tohma smiled. "Well, I am very pleased to have you here. First we must discuss some things before we talk about a contract. Then we shall see were each of your _talents_ lay and then do what we can to form your group into a band." He paused a moment and gave each one a quick glance, pausing on Ken and taking his time to thoroughly check him out again. Ran scowled.

"I wish your group to adopt a certain gimmick that has been a tried and true method of increasing popularity. This gimmick will be your main selling point."

Yohji eyed Seguchi suspiciously. "What gimmick would that be?"

Tohma's eyes held Ken's stare and the barest hint of his tongue slid across his upper lip when he said, "do any of you have objections to kissing another man?"

"The fu-!"

"Are they cute?"

"Yohji-kun!"

"We'll do it."

"RAN!"

Ran glared at Ken. That 'anything for a mission,' glare. Ken glowered back. There was no way in hell that Seguchi-san was NOT not a dark beast.

"Excellent! This is perfect. Two of you will be 'seme' and the other two will play their uke.'"

"The hell!?"

"Ken, shut up."

"You four certainly are cute together. I think your band shall do very well."

"Wait... no women at all?"

"That's correct, Kudou-san."

"Yohji-kun? Are you all right?"

"So, women will be THROWING themselves at me... and I can't have them?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kudou-san, but you will have to refrain from doing so... for the band's image."

Ken fell off his chair in laughter.

Yohji snarled. "Shut up, _Kenken_!"

Ran sighed and everyone waited for Ken to calm down. Once he collected himself, Seguchi began again.

"Now, would each of you please sing a couple of lines from a song you are already familiar with so that I may get a feel of your voices?"

A still giggling Ken answered, "better let Ran go first, to get him out of the way."

Ran glared at Ken again. He started to sing, still glaring, "Sa...ku...ra... Sa...ku...ra..."

"Thank you, Fujimiya-san, that's enough." Tohma's smile appeared forced. Ran glared at him instead of the giggling Ken. "Who wants to go next? Tsukiyono-san?"

Omi blushed, but started the beginning lines of 'Glaring Dream.' Seguchi smiled. "A 'Bad Luck' fan?"

Omi blushed harder, "Hai... Fujisaki-kun is so cute!" Yohji began to gag.

Tohma turned. "Kudou-san?"

"There once was a boy from Nantucket..."

"YOHJI-KUN!"

Tohma directed. "Hidaka-san?"

It took a minute for Ken to stifle his giggling before he could begin, but he was able to belt out a couple of lines from a childhood song.

"I'd like to test you further, Hidaka-san. You sound almost like Shindou-san."

"I won't have to dress like him will I?"

"Shindou-kun is cute, Ken-kun!"

"Oh, I have something special planned for your image."

"Errr... that didn't answer my question."

Tohma's smile was not reassuring at all.


	2. Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressing for success

Ken... was indignant. Ken bristled. This was NOT what he signed up for and he was SURE of it.

"This... almost makes the 'no girls' rule worth it," Yohji's smug voice carried throughout the silent dressing room.

"No way in hell. I'm NOT doing this."

Ran just stared.

"Ken-kun, I have to wear the same thing."

"Yeah, but you'll be behind a set of drums! I'll be out there! Almost NAKED!"

Ran just stared.

"And the EARS? And this damned BELL?"

Ran just... stared.

"Ya gotta wonder how Seguchi-san knew..." Yohji smirked more, "Kitten."

"Arg! I'm so gonna kill you!"

Ran managed to stop Ken's wild leap at Yohji before a) his tight leather pants ripped, b) he managed to land on Yohji and rubbed that tight, hot little body against the older assassin, and c) killed him. But more for 'a' and 'b' than for 'c.'

"Ah Ken-kun? When did you get the navel ring?"

Ran was also going to have to find time to hunt down the man that actually touched Ken's navel to pierce it.

Ran's eye was caught again by the twinkling green gem in Ken's navel and he took a minute to indulge himself in checking out the soccer youth. Tight, black leather pants, a short cropped top with a high neck and short, short sleeves. The gold arm and wrist bands set off beautifully from his tan skin. And yes... the pouty, calico kittenish ears attached to his head and the collar with the outrageous bell attached.

Ken was literally a Yaoi Sex Kitten.

And Ran... Ran who knew he would never in his life ever get this chance again... was his master.

Life was so. fucking. good.

"It's not a piercing.  It's glued for now."

"Oi, Omi-cub. You gonna cuddle in my lap during interviews," Yohji winked at his own kitten.

Omi blushed. "Yohji-kun! Don't tease!"

"God, Omi! GIve us a little meow! Or a little purr! You're so sweet and sexy, I just want to-"

"GAH! Yohji, you bastard! We don't want to hear it!"

Omi's costume was a little different in that he wore a cute little pair of leather shorts and a pair of thigh-high boots. Both were brown and his ears and collar were orange.

The bells attached to the collars were merely for show, and were empty. They made no noise and were very light.

"Why the hell can't Ran be the kitten?"

"Hell cats are cuter than little lazy prima donna house cats, Ken-ken," Yohji continued to smirk.

Nope, not even that dampened Ran's good mood. Especially since Ken's sexy little leather encased ass was shaking in his direction.

"I'll show you a hell cat!"

Oops. Gotta stop that lithe little soccer body from landing on the smug playboy.

"Ran! Lemmego!"

Not a chance in hell.

And having a struggling Ken in his arms was working insanely against his hormones. But before he could tell Omi and Yohji to leave, Tohma Seguchi walked into the dressing room. And outright leered at Omi. Which prompted Yohji to pull him against his side and under his arm.

"Tsukiyono-san! You look very adorable as a kitten! You almost look like Shindou-san! Very good. And you look very well with Kudou-san. This is a good match."

Omi blushed again. "Thank you, Seguchi-san. Shindou-san wore this, too?'"

"A similar one, in one of Ryuuichi's videos." Then Seguchi turned toward Ken and Ran could see the drool collect on his face. "Hidaka-san. Even scowling, you are incredibly sexy. I believe your band shall do very well. Very well, indeed."

Ran wrapped his arm possessively around Ken's waist and glared at Seguchi. He merely chuckled. "And you two look well together also. Yes, this will be a promising venture. I am so very glad that you four decided to accept NG's offer. Now, we need to discuss one more aspect of what will be required of you as a band."

Ken groaned. "There's more?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Hidaka-san. Are any of you familiar with 'Fan Service?'"

"Oh God no..."

"Yes, Hidaka-san, I'm afraid so. I want 'Yaoi' to be the first word on everyone's lips. Even if it means that you must-"

"GAH! Don't say it!"

Tohma's smile widened. "Afraid so, Hidaka-san. Your kittenish little body must be rubbing itself all over Fujimiya-san... for a start."

"Ken-kun! Are you all right?"

Ran might've been insulted that Ken had passed out if he hadn't been in his arms at the time. Which meant that he was currently holding and fully supporting a sexy little kitten. He must've died and gone to heaven.

Or this was some seriously fucked up dream.

Seguchi was by Ken's side in an instant, feigning worry over the little soccer player. Ken gently came awake to the soft tapping on his cheeks.

"Oh, Hidaka-san! You had me so worried! Maybe you should rest a bit? I have a couch in my office... where you may lay..."

Hell no.

Ran dropped Ken. "He's fine. Get up, idiot."

"Bastard," Ken grumbled, rubbing his rear. Seguchi helped him up. Then eyed him critically.

"I'll have wardrobe do something about this top. It looks better with the shorts Tsukiyono-san is wearing, but you look better in the pants." Seguchi began rubbing his hands over Ken's barely clothed chest. "Yes, I think you need a small silk vest... Arabian design... in green... with a gold chain swooping right along here," Tohma's hands caressed just above the bottom of his sternum and Ken closed his eyes and shivered. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Don't... don't you think I should... be covered... more?"

Tohma leaned forward and whispered against Ken's ear, "no, my darling Hidaka-san. I think you should be covered... less..." He smirked and made his way out of the dressing room with a, "start getting used to Fan Service. Practice makes perfect," thrown over his shoulder..

When he entered the hallway, he encountered a sexily smirking Ryuuichi. "Naughty, naughty Tohma-kun!"

Tohma just smiled at the cute little singer. "Don't worry, Ryuuichi-kun. Tohma will share his new beautiful little kitten with his beautiful little bunny."

"Tohma-kun better. Or else Kumagoro will make him sleep on the bad bunny couch!"

"Mmmm I'll do anything to stay off the bad bunny couch," he smirked.

"Anything?" Ryuuichi drooled.

Meanwhile, back in the dressing room, Ken was having a hard time coming to terms with the thought of 'Fan Service' and Omi just couldn't stop his blushing.

"I can contact Manx and let her know that this mission falls out of what we can define as 'safe parameters...'"

"Omi-cub, you are NOT spoiling my fun! This is a once in a lifetime chance to see Ken and Ran go at it in front of thousands of people!"

"But, Youji-kun!"

_And to get my hands on your sweet little body..._ "Besides. This won't be difficult and I'll keep you perfectly safe, my little cute kitten!"

Omi blushed. "Youji-kun..."

"I don't like the way Seguchi is fixated on Ken."

"It's called jealousy, Ran, you'll get over it."

"Seguchi is NOT fixated on me!"

"'No, my darling Hidaka-san. I think you should be covered... less...'" Ran mocked with a glare. "If he kept touching you, you would've ended up in his lap!"

"Are you calling me a slut?"

Ran smirked. "If the ears fit..."

"Arg! I'm soooo gonna kill you!" Ken made a flying leap at Ran and the both of them ended up on the floor wrestling it out. Ken was trying to strangle Ran, and Ran was trying to pin Ken without acquiring a hard-on at the same time. Both extremely hard tasks given the situation.

Yohji looked at Omi. "Wanna wrestle, too, Omi-cub?" he leered.

Omi sweatdropped. "Yoh! Ji! Kun!" he chastised.

In the meantime, it appeared as though Ran had won the battle of pinning Ken, but lost the battle of the erection. To cover his embarrassment, he swooped down and began to thoroughly kiss the dickens out of Ken.

And in Seguchi-san's office, the two male members of Nittle Grasper were enjoying the show provided by a well placed full color, high definition security camera. One in the lap of the other.

 


	3. Wardrobe 2.0 and the Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alterations were in order and time to start the music.

  
Before the urge to grind into Ken overwhelmed him, Ran had pulled himself up off the floor (and the hot body under him) and had stomped off to the bathroom.

He intended to stay in there for awhile.

Ken was blown away. He was searing hot one minute and then shivering from loss in the next. Yohji leaned over him with a smug smirk on his face. When he was able to breath again he threatened Yohji before any snarky or perverted comments were uttered.

Luckily, Omi sacrificed himself throwing his own scantily clad body in front of the eldest assassin. Whatever Yohji was going to say was lost against the visage of boot meeting thigh and his hands acted on their own accord to reach out and stroke.

Ken, by this time, was ready to rejoin the world of the living and had pulled himself up in time to see Omi smacking Yohji's hands.

"Omi-cub! I'm supposed to pet you!"

"Stupid pervert!"

They were suddenly interrupted by a plethora of people entering holding more fabric, more footwear, and wielding more accessories.

"How come," Ken sighed, "the MORE they bring in, the LESS I end up wearing?"

The other two had no answer as they were hauled into a blustery fray.

When Ran returned he was immediately accosted and manhandled, poked, prodded, pinned, stretched, trimmed, pulled, slapped (dammit, Yohji!), stuffed, mauled, fondled, and even a little spanked. When he was released, the younger two were gone and the oldest appeared as disoriented as he felt.

And no wonder.

Yohji was wearing a pair of pants that had apparently been the casualty of a fashion war. Also leather, one side was decorated in orange and red tiger stripes. The other side was black with a stripe of fine red mesh running down the outside of his leg. His shirt wrapped around him like a yukata, coming down just below his waist. It opened deep in the front and had one fine red mesh sleeve. The rest was solid black and an orange leather belt circled his waist twice. Omi's leash wrapped around his sleeved arm and a thick gold bracelet covered his other wrist. He wore a set of cowboy boots black and orange striped like his pants. Two red streaks were in his hair on one side of his head.

It was ridiculous.

Ran was mostly in black. His leather pants had purple laces down one leg but were otherwise unadorned. Chunky boots also had purple laces. His shirt was very tight and was cut deep nearly down to his navel. It was purple and black tiger stripes but the long sleeves were plain black, clearly showing the green ribbons wound around a bicep.

Sensing danger in the move to alter his hair and remove his earring, the staff opted instead to give him a large silver earcuff with onyx, emerald, and amethyst crystals. His belt of purple also wrapped a couple of times but hung loose around his hips. A large band of onyx was on the middle finger on his right hand. Around his neck was a gold chain of small links only barely loose around his throat and a straight chain down to his navel with a small gold key attached to the end.

They were ushered to Seguchi's office to reunite with their counterparts and for Ran's first viewing of their "ensemble upgrade." Ken's outfit was the only one having undergone any major changes. Ran would've bet money that Ken's first pants couldn't have gotten any tighter. Good thing he didn't. He hated losing money.

Seguchi smiled and the assassin florists shared an unspoken agreement that the president did not mean what it was supposed to mean. He smiled frequently but by now they figured its sincerity had less to do with happy and more to do with perversion.

"Excellent, everyone. You look so ravishing."

_Bastard_ , Ken thought, and he was within his rights to complain. His newly modified costume included a very small, very tight vest of green silk, with much tighter pants. A small gold chain looped from the edges of the vest, crossing his bare abdomen, circling around his back, and ended secured at his navel. A green gem, larger than the first, decorated a small lock which held the chains together. No piercing was necessary.

Around his throat, purple silk ribbons wrapped several times and tied in a bow at the back of his neck. Green silk ribbons wound around his left forearm and a leather clad right thigh. Black leather intertwined with green and purple ribbons cuffed his wrists.

Omi was still in brown leather, but tighter, with higher platforms on his boots. The top of his head now reached just under Yohji's chin. His bell had disappeared from his collar and replaced with a gold ring. The leash which wrapped around Yohji's forearm would attach to the ring. This immediately caused a disagreement for when it would be appropriate to do so.

The other new addition to the outfits consisted of tails attached to the rears of the kittens matching their kitten ears. Omi's was a fluffier tail than Ken's, which was sleek but slightly longer.

Ran's brain had shut down some time ago when a pouty Ken had tugged on both his tail and his vest at the same time. The movement caused Ken's hip to curve out and a nipple to slightly bare and taunt him.

A fist imbedded in the side of his face and he glared and snarled at his attacker.

Ken returned the glare. "Listen up, asshole, and stop drooling at Omi!"

_Omi_...?

Ran realized then that he had drifted off to Ken Fantasy land right before his kitten stepped out of view and he ended up staring in Omi's direction... but still definitely thinking about Ken. He was not surprised to find Yohji glaring at him as well. He glared back, Omi blushed again, and Ken crossed his arms and pouted more.

Ran snorted. "Get over it."

"Hidaka-san! You are not permitted to beat up or kill your master... No matter how tempting."

Ran gloated inwardly. _His master._ His instinctively eyed the lock on Ken's chains and it hit him what his key was for. _Fuck_!

"Now then, I regret that wardrobe was unable to leave you with some time to dwell on 'fan service,' but the costume issue was an important one. No matter. You will have a chance to practice later. I don't expect you to do anything more than what you would be comfortable with, but I do ask that you please keep an open mind and not be adverse to trying new things."

Ran planned on keeping a VERY open mind.

"What I wish to speak with you now was regarding the actual music. I know that you four haven't had any formal instruction, so for the next couple of months you'll be trained here. I have some of the best musicians tasked to work with you five hours a day. The remainder of your day will be spent training in all the other aspects of becoming a band. Interaction with each other, conducting interviews, choreography, release dates, lyrics, tours, and so on.

"You will spend most of your day separated from each other, but when you are together at the studio, you are required to remain in character. Also, one day a week you must dress in full costume, preferably all of you on the same day. Perhaps Friday?"

Seguchi received four nods of agreement.

"Excellent."

At that moment four people entered the office, unannounced.

"Tohma-kuuuuun!!!" He was assaulted by a wriggling bundle of lyricist who was little more than a blur with the force of his greeting.

Tohma's smile. "Ryuichi-kun. Right on time, for once," he winked.

Ryuichi smirked and started biting Kumagoro's ear, eyeing Ken. Ran glared at him. He wasn't sure if the man's drool was because of the bunny toy or because of Ken's outfit.

"Hidaka-san. You will work with Ryuichi to study vocals and lyrics. Kudou-san, I've chosen Nittle Grasper's own Noriko-chan. She will work with you on the keyboards."

Omi smacked Yohji for leering at the barely dressed scowling woman.

"Tsukiyono-san, Bad Luck's Fujisaki Suguru will work with you on percussion."

"You play the drums?" Omi blinked at the youth who was close to him in age.

Suguru nodded. "I'm experienced with over 14 different types of instruments."

The other youth in the room began coughing. Suguru glared at him.

"Fujimiya-san, you will be working with Nakano Hiro to learn guitar. Once he calms down."

Hiro bowed respectfully to Tohma, but didn't stop smiling. He winked at Fujisaki, which prompted the younger boy to blush and look away.

Tohma's smile relaxed. "You start... now."

Weiss were pulled away separately to different rooms to begin, one pulled by his tail.

 

*** Yohji ***

Yohji was thrilled - Noriko was gorgeous! He closed the door behind them with seductive, slow movements and a lazy smile. He approached her with the best (of course he was the best) of intentions.

She smiled widely, trustingly, but when he was within arms reach she grabbed the front of his throat, pulled him down to eye level, and threatened, "if what happens is what you think will happen then I will shove your boots so far up your ass you'll be kicking your own teeth!"

She followed up with a death glare.

He paused only a moment and smirked. "Should I stand for that or would you like me on my knees?"

He blacked out but he had no idea how.

 

*** Omi ***

"Fujisaki-san! This is such an honor! I love your band! You are so talented and I promise to work very hard!"

Suguru shuddered. Another psycho fan. "Thank you, Tsukiyono. Please, you may call me by my first name."

"Thank you! Call me 'Omi' as well!"

"Well, let's get started," Suguru motioned around their studio. "First, it's important for you to know that I'm still continuing with my studies in high school. If I'm not here, I will leave you work, and I expect it to be completed when I return."

"REALLY? I'm still in high school, too!"

"I actually have high school to college level courses with a private tutor. We'll have to have one for you as well. I will speak with Tohma, and then we'll make the arrangements. Can you get us a copy of your transcripts?"

"SO COOL! Yes, I'll get that tomorrow! I'm on a temporary leave of absence from school but I was able to get my assignments for the next month. But don't worry! I'll make sure to keep practicing in my free time!"

Suguru blinked.

 

*** Ran ***

Ran found himself in a studio between Ken's and Yohji's with a guitar propped in his lap and still smirking Nakano sitting next to him.

"Okay, Fujimiya-san, how familiar are you with a guitar? Any prior practice?"

"No. Never."

"Ah, then. We will start with basic chords. Later, I'll teach you how to tune your guitar but in the meantime, I will make sure it is tuned for you."

"Don't you have your own band? Aren't you busy?"

Hiro blushed. "Eh, you see... we've had a bit of a scandal between Su-chan and I, so we're slowing things down a little. Shuichi is working on lyrics while we are occupied, and Seguchi-san thinks it's best that his cousin and I spend time apart. Our band will practice together later in the day after our time with you."

Ran heard the word, 'supervised' muttered and he wondered how badly this was going to go when it seemed he was being used as a punishment.

 

*** Ken ***

Ken was slightly disturbed and a little panicked. His new mentor seemed a little more on the serious now and the bunny disappeared; the singer's hands empty for the moment.

"Kenkun..." Wow, he had a sexy voice... "I reeeeeeeaaaally like your outfit. I should make Shuichi wear one like it in my next video."

"Oh, err... thanks."

"Maybe you can be in my next video if you're a sweet little kitten."

"Um I'm good, thanks."

"I bet you are. Are you ready for me, Kitten-kun?"

Ken didn't think he was. "What?"

"To teach you to sing, silly! And to write super sexy genius lyrics!"

He breathed in relief. The bunny was back


	4. Super Sexy Genius Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has nothing to do with writing lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written years ago. Sorry abour name and kun inconsistencies. Trying to clean them up.

Ryuichi turned on the stereo system and a moment later music filled the room.

"Kitten-kun... close your eyes..."

Ken gulped nervously not trusting the older man. He knew it. Tohma was a dark beast, and they had been found out! Ryuichi was sent to handle him...

Ken didn't realize he had complied with the other's wishes and was surprised when he felt an arm circle around his waist from behind. A strong set of hips ground into his and began moving with the music. His eyes flew open.

"Oh, God!"

"'Ryu' is fine, Kitten-kun."

A hand not tethered to his waist rode up his chest and cupped a pectoral, then gently began to caress the strong muscle.

Ryuichi chuckled deeply in his ear and softly blew warm air across Ken's neck. That delicious rear was firm against his crotch and he was having a hard time holding back from throwing the youth down and having his wicked way with him.

Ken tried to break away from the assault, but Ryuichi held him firmly. "I don't see what this has to do with writing lyrics," he complained. He just KNEW Ran was going to kill him.

"Mmmmm nothing."

"What!?"

Ryu put a finger to the luscious lips of his prey to silence him. "But it has everything to do with feeling the music. And feeling has everything to do with lyrics." His words were punctuated with a slight hip thrust forward. "Kitten-kun wants to write super sexy genius lyrics, Kitten-kun must play with Ryu when music is playing."

He was sooooo dead.

Home, Later that night...

Ran stood in the middle of the mission room, arms crossed. "Report."

Omi chirped excitedly. "Suguru and I have so much in common! He's going to arrange for a private tutor for me so I won't get behind in my studies! I hope we have the same tutor, and can study together!" he finished off with a fan boy sigh.

Yohji growled and lit up a cigarette. "He means about the fucking mission."

Omi frowned. "Yohji-kun. That is part of the mission. And put that out."

Yohji smirked. "But I need to suck on something, Omi-cub, and your neck is way over there."

Omi blushed. "YOHJI-KUN!"

Ran interrupted them. "Fujisaki is Seguchi's cousin. He probably knows something regarding the band, ASK. How far did you get with the lessons?"

"Well, I was able to get started with one piece, the snare, but it's hard and I don't think I have the rhythm for it. Working on the same thing tomorrow."

Ran nodded. "He say anything that might be of importance?"

"No... everything was music related. Didn't talk about Seguchi, Nittle Grasper, or Bad Luck."

"Not even Nakano?"

"Nakano-kun? No..."

"Hn."

Ken watched this exchange nervously and quietly. Ran was not going to be happy with his report, and didn't want to bring attention to himself in anyway. If he thought he could get away with it, he might've tried sneaking out of the room. But then, Yohji would know there was something going on and bring him up instead of covering his escape.

He was spared a few more minutes for life as Ran turned a glare onto Yohji. Yohji smirked and put out his cigarette. "Report."

"Won't know until she succumbs to my charms and I fix her breakfast the next morning."

"Yohji-kun!!"

Ran glared harder. "You will keep your hands to yourself. Or on Omi."

"Aya-kun!"

Yohji saluted Ran. "Yes, sir!"

"Finish."

"Well. When I woke up I was tied to a chair with duct tape on my mouth. She read a magazine, did her nails, ate lunch, texted a lot, and played the theme song to 'Chibi Pika Pika Hamster Club' on the keyboard until my eyes were bleeding."

"Oh my god. You hit on her!"

"Shut up, Ken!"

"Yohji, you are gay. Act like it."

Yohji squawked indignantly.

"Ukai-san is a member of Nittle Grasper, and therefore most likely privy to any information about Seguchi. You will stop flirting with her. You will start investigating."

"Feh, fine." Yohji lit up another cigarette and glared at Ran to oppose him. Then he smirked. "Ne... Kenken... Ryuichi was looking MIGHTY satisfied when he left your studio this afternoon. And you were looking quite disheveled when you came out. Heh, came out."

Ran's head whipped around and glared at Ken. Ken squealed and tried escaping over the back of the couch when Ran started stalking over to him.

Yohji couldn't stop himself. "Uh-oh, Kenken. Cheating on your man. That'll earn you punishment..."

"I wasn't cheating!"

"What were you doing," Ran growled out.

Ken blushed, remembering, and Ran's left eye spasmed.

"Nothing! We didn't do anything!"

The pair glared at each other, stalemated by the couch that innocently separated them.

"Report," Ran hissed.

"Aya-kun..."

"NOTHING happened. He was uh... dancing with me. Said I had to feel the music in order to write lyrics. We danced. He gave me homework to dance more." Ken pulled out a small disk from his pocket to verify his claim. "I have to listen to this for an hour tonight and to dance to it."

"That makes sense, Aya-kun. I read an article where Shuichi stated he sometimes gets song lyric ideas by the way his body moves."

"Dancing?"

"Um... actually... he was talking about sex with Yuki-san."

"I did not have sex with Ryu!!"

"Ryu?!" Ran roared.

"Oh shit!" Ken bolted out of the room.

Ran jumped over the couch and ran after him.

Yohji was flabbergasted. Then he looked at his cute little Omi. "Hey... Omi-cub?"

The stunned Omi didn't even glance at him. "Huh?"

"Wanna help me practice being gay?"

Even though he ducked, Omi's aim was dead on and the pillow smacked Yohji square in the face.

There really was no contest. Ken was quick, but Ran's anger fueled him well. Ken was caught in the hallway and slammed back against the wall. Their intermingled breaths were heavy and the feeling went straight to Ran's groin.

"Answers. Now."

"Nothing happened! I swear! That's just what he told me to call him! All we did was dance!"

Ran glared and grabbed Ken's chin. He quickly moved the shocked face back and forth looking for any love marks along the soccer player's chin and neck. Satisfied after finding none, he released the trembling chin.

"Ran..."

Their breathing was still heavy... their faces were close...

Ken closed his eyes and leaned forward...

And was yanked back to the mission room.

Yohji smirked. "Let him live, huh? Must have hot and heavy plans for him tonight. I've got handcuffs if you want, Aya..."

Ran threw Ken down on the couch. Then he moved back to the middle of the room. "Report."

Ken sighed. Then blushed. "He uh... does seem to be flirting with me a little. But uh, he was mainly trying to get me 'feel' the music. We didn't talk after that. Just danced. I think he was just teaching me how. I was kinda nervous about that. He told me specifically what moves to practice tonight when we were done."

Ran glared at Ken. "Sakuma and Seguchi seem especially close. Sakuma may be the person we find out the most information from. You are to play up to him but under NO circumstances are you to sleep with him. No kissing. No groping. NO SEX."

Ken gulped. Yohji smirked. "That's awfully cruel, Aya. Sakuma would probably make a great lay."

Ran swung a punch at Yohji, his fist stopping a hair away from his cheek.

"Um, Aya-kun? What about your report?"

"Nakano seems to have the least tie-in to Seguchi. Nakano and Fujisaki are lovers. Seguchi disapproves."

"What? OH WOW! Poor Suguru! Trapped in a forbidden love!"

"Apparently, when they are together, Nakano has a hard time with discretion... Seguchi claims it is bad publicity. Much to Fujisaki's embarrassment. I think we are also meant as a distraction for the media. Shindo and Yuki were also becoming media magnets as they are fighting more as Shindo gets even more popular."

"Yuki-san was just in the papers the other day! According to the reporter, he caught Shindo-kun and a fan boy lip-locked and put the fan in the hospital..."

Ken frowned. "This Yuki sounds dangerous. And Seguchi is trying to cover this up? I wonder what else he may be covering for..."

"Oy, good thinking, Kenken. We may have to look into this Yuki-cat as well."

Ran nodded. "Seguchi suggested practicing fanservice. I approve. Every night, we shall practice intimate tactics for the stage, interviews, and being out in public. For the rest of the time, including our weekend shifts in the shop, we shall act as couples."

Everyone blinked. "Did Aya just order us to have sex?"

"Yohji-kun!"

"You will not do anything Omi is not comfortable with!"

"What about you and Kenken?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Sheesh, all right all right!" Yohji stood and grabbed Omi. "Sorry, Chibi... Leader's orders..." He withdrew with a blushing kitten trailing behind him.

When they were alone, Ran glanced at Ken. "Show me."

Ken blushed and stood, walking over to the computer. He inserted the disk and set it up to play on the media player and put the only song on repeat. Music filled the room quickly. Ran had moved aside the furniture so Ken would have room to move.

The soccer body was hesitant and stiff at first, unsure of what to make of Ran's recent behavior and Ryuichi's recent misbehavior. He felt exposed when dancing with the singer in the room, and knew it would be worse with Ran.

Slowly, his muscles relaxed and moved with the music. He could still feel the hands that had ghosted over him earlier this day move up and down his torso. He wondered just how long Ran was going to watch him?

The music took over his body, and he closed his eyes. " _Kitten-kun... close your eyes..."_

Ken's body moved fluidly tantalizing Ran. He spun. He shook his hips. He moved his hands over his own body. Ran circled him, eyeing him critically.

Ran tried staying calm, but his blood was thundering through his veins, rushing downwards, demanding to become one with the throbbing body dancing before him.

His blood demanding he take Ken.

Make him his completely... Mark him as his completely.

Ken was very aware of the chest that suddenly clung to his back, and the groin that nuzzled his backside. Hands grasped his hips firmly. He was sure he was going to bruise. And then... he no longer had command of his own movements.

The man behind him had complete control over his every step. Every maneuver. Every breath. Every heartbeat.

" _Kitten-kun..."_

A hot mouth clamped down on the juncture of Ken's neck and shoulder, and he cried out.

"Ryu, stop!"

 


	5. It's not pretend for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay, Burned can say that. She's American.

Never... never never never... piss off an assassin.

"Ryu...?" Ran's hot breath played against Ken's neck and arms tightened painfully about him.

Oops.

"Ran," he breathed, "Ran... I swear to you... nothing happened. He just... you... I..."

"ENOUGH!"

Ken gulped nervously and his breathing became erratic.

Ran looped one of his legs around Ken's and sent them both tumbling to the floor.

-_-

  
"Ung... Yohji... what was that?"

"Chibi, if you don't know what that was, I'm not explaining it to you..."

Omi blushed. "Idiot! Not that... that sound!"

"There wasn't anything... now... where was I..."

Yohji lowered his mouth back down to Omi's neck and started repeating his earlier motions with his hands on the smaller assassin's skin.

-_-

  
Ken knew it was worthless to struggle. Ran had him flat on his back. Pinned down quite effectively. "You're being entirely unfair. NOTHING happened. And even if it had, WHICH IT DIDN'T, you and I are just pretending for the sake of the mission. You have no right to act this way."

Ran's eyes narrowed.

-_-

  
Omi pushed Yohji up again. "I KNOW I heard something! It sounded like Ken! Ran may be hurting him!"

"Ran is probably fucking him-"

"YOHJI-KUN!"

"- and as hot as Kenken is, that is one thing I am NOT walking in the middle of. Now you are desperately hurting my pride here, Omi-cub. I'm going to have to demand that you do something about that..."

"Ah! Ah! AH! YOHJI!"

-_-

  
Ran had removed both of their shirts and was working on Ken's jeans. Ken tried pushing Ran away again, because as much as he wanted this (and boy! Did he want this!) they still had a few things to discuss. For example, Ken was not property and Ran was not to treat him as such.

He tried to flip the red head off him, but only succeeded in flipping himself over onto his stomach, with Ran pressed into his back.

Ran growled and sunk his teeth into Ken's neck at the juncture of his shoulder.

-_-

  
Omi pushed on Yohji's stomach with his feet and the elder assassin landed on the floor.

"Gawddammit, OMI! What the hell is it now?"

"Ran is hurting Ken!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is, and if you don't help me put a stop to it, I'm cutting you off!"

"FINE!" He then stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"If I'm not getting laid, then neither can Ran!"

-_-

  
Ran's hand was doing delicious things to Ken's groin, keeping him from being able to think, when suddenly...

"FUJIMIYA."

Followed by the slam of the mission room door opening. The assassins on the floor were startled and jumped. Ken took advantage of the distraction and moved out from under Ran.

Ran growled loudly. "This better be fucking good, Kudo."

Omi ran into the room at that moment.

"Ken-kun! Are you all right?" He dashed to Ken's side and started inspecting the half naked soccer player. He gasped when he noticed all the marks on his neck and the large bite on his back. "Aya-kun! How could you?"

Yohji leered. "Let's go back to bed, Omi-cub, and I'll show you how he could."

That earned him three glares.

"I think we all need to calm down. Things are getting a little hot and heavy." Ken's rough breathing echoed harshly throughout the room. "Everyone needs a cold shower. Starting with YOU," he pointed to Ran. "Take a LONG one. I'm going to bed." Ran growled. "ALONE." And Ken left the room.

Omi glanced once around the room and then was hot on Ken's heels, not wanting to be left alone with Yohji should Aya suddenly leave.

When they were alone, Yohji glared at Aya. "This is your fault."

Aya glared warningly.

"If you had just kept it quiet, I could still have Omi up in my room." And then he too left, leaving the brooding redhead alone.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Kitten-kun..." Ryuichi purred. "Did you do your homework?"

Ken blushed remembering the fiasco last night. "Uh... I... tried. Ran kept distracting me."

Ryuichi impressively managed to hold off a scowl. He would have to talk to Tohma about that. Ryu knew that Fujimiya and Ken were supposed to be pretend lovers, but he didn't like the red head at all. He acted way too possessive.

"Don't worry, na no da! We'll just do it today! And we'll think of lyrics today, too!"

Ryuichi grabbed Ken and began twirling him around the room to music only Ryu could hear.

-_-

"Eiri-kun."

"Don't say it, Tohma. I don't want to hear it."

Tohma ignored him. "You are becoming even more possessive of Shindo-san than usual. We managed to convince the victim not to press charges or sell out his story to any reporters. But you must learn to control yourself."

"Just what did you call me here for today?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm working on a solution to media problem of your relationship."

"And I care... why?"

"Because you don't want Mika getting involved if she finds out about any more incidents involving Shindou-sans lips, fanboys, and arresting officers." Tohma smiled.

Eiri growled.

"I'm not so sure she would let me bail you out next time. And by the time you found someone else to bail you out, I'm sure Mika would have made sure that your apartment was Shindou free."

Eiri scowled.

Tohma smiled again. "I'm sure you don't want that."

"Feh, fine. What is this solution?"

"The media seems to thrive on your alternative lifestyle relationship. I'm going to give them another to focus on."

"Another band?"

"Yes."

"For the purpose of getting the media off our backs?"

"Oh, no, Eiri. You should know I never do anything for only one reason. It's never worth the effort."

Tohma's smile brightened. Eiri stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

-_-

  
Hiro crashed through the door, slammed it shut, and leered at Suguru.

Suguru glared back. "No."

"But..." Hiro started.

"NO. I'm working," he nodded at Omi.

"But I got Shuichi to distract K... he is chasing him through the halls right now! I gave Aya a break! Can't you do the same?"

Suguru glared harder. "NO."

Omi stared wide eyed in fascination. TWO of the members of Bad Luck were before him and...

"You." Hiro nodded at Omi. "Take a 15 minute break and skeedaddle."

Suguru stood and glared harder. "Nakano. NO. Leave before I call K and have him drag you back to work."

"No! Now, you're working, and last night you were studying. I demand attention!"

Suguru glared and pulled out his cell phone.

-_-

  
Ran was irritated with the rapidity that Nakano disappeared. With some vague direction to just, 'keep doing that with those three chords.' He had only just arrived, and they had only been working for ten minutes before Nakano declared a fifteen minute break and ran out the door.

It was only a couple of minutes after his departure, that the door was blown open by a huge blonde brandishing what looked like quasi-legal firearms, grunting.

"Hiro! You BASTARD!"

Then he was gone.

Ran blinked. Then decided it was probably best if he didn't think too much on it, and just get back to work, picking out a simple tune with his three chords.

Two seconds after that, a pink haired teenager, that looked suspiciously like Omi, popped into the room.

"Have you seen a gun-toting psychotic American bastard?"

Ran blinked again and slowly pointed out the door.

"Thanks!" The teen smiled and left.

Ah. American. That explained it.

-_-

  
Ken was slightly disturbed by the sound of gunfire, and was not soothed by Ryuichi's assurance that it is, 'only K-san,' but couldn't have left to investigate even if he wanted to.

Not with Ryuichi forcing him backwards over his knee.

Ryuichi smiled. "Sing, Ken-kun."

"Upside down?"

"Yup! In order to be a strong super singer, we have to have strong super throats!"

Ken blushed. The cogs (hamsters) in Ryuichi's brain began imagining Ken's strong throat put to its best potential.

"Strong throat... okay..."

"Gotta use your big air muscle to force your words out!" Ryuichi marveled at how Ken was able to keep his position steady over his leg.

"He means your diaphram, Hidaka-san," Tohma smiled as he stepped into the room, but from Ken's upside down position, he looked kinda like a demon.

A demon in leather whore gear and combat boots.

Ken gulped nervously but didn't falter in his position.

Both Tohma and Ryuichi were very impressed and very aroused.

-_-

  
"GAH! You totally fucking suck! Why did Tohma stick me with a loser like you?"

Yohji glared. "Be still, my beaten ego."

"Okay, wise ass! Just shut the fuck up and start over! I should break your fucking fingers for mangling this song that badly!"

Yohji was mentally adding 'Noriko Ukai' to the list of possible dark beast suspects, when they heard the shots outside in the hall.

"Goddamn bloody Americans," Noriko spat as Yohji ran out to join the fray. At least... that's what he thought he heard.

-_-

  
Ran didn't blink when Hiro came running back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He was panting and sweating.

Suddenly he looked up and grinned. "Break time over!"

"Hn."

-_-

  
Suguru smirked. He loved that his lover would go to such trouble to see him, but the fact remained that they were at work, and that was to be taken seriously.

Shuichi glared at Suguru. "That was fucked up, Su. He just wanted to see you."

Suguru glared back. "I'm working. He is oversexed enough. He can wait."

"Poor Hiro-kun! I hope you haven't run him into the arms of a mistress."

"What?"

"He may be oversexed, but he has to have it when he needs it. Say... doesn't this mean he's alone with that red-head right now?"

Suguru glared harder and stomped out of the room.

Shuichi smirked. "Heh, you owe me, Hiro."

"Uh... Shindou-kun? Can I have your autograph?"

Shuichi turned around and took his first notice of the blonde in the room.

Shu blinked. "Say... you look familiar..."

-_-

  
Hiro was sighing dejectedly when the door was thrown open and slammed shut. An attractive, green-haired youth was now on this side of the poor door.

Suguru nodded at Ran. "You. Take a 15 minute break."

Hiro beamed happily. "Make it a half hour!" and he pushed Ran out of the room.

-_-

  
Yohji had seen that Fujisaki kid come out of Omi's room, but other than him, there was no one else in the hallway.

Say... Omi's alone now, eh? Better make sure he's okay...

Yohji grinned lecherously as he slunk down to Omi's studio.

And proceeded to collide directly with an Abyssinian cat thrown on him.

Neither of them were pleased about the impact.

Ran pulled himself up and marched over to Ken's rehearsal room. Without knocking, or another thought, he threw that door open and paused...

To find Ken in a compromising position on Sakuma with Seguchi watching on.

To his credit, Ran didn't explode. Not like Ken expected him too. But Ken was in for a world of hurt being yanked up from that position and hauled out the door by the front of his shirt.

Damn. And he just bought it too.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Ken felt himself sink against a set of soft lips, the wall behind him being his only source of stability from completely drowning. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in the red that swam across his vision, and his eyes closed to fall into the sensations coursing through his veins.

He was released, then the faintest ghost of a whisper caressed his neck.

"This isn't pretend to me."

Ken moaned as he felt the strong suction of Ran's conviction mark his skin.

"This isn't pretend for me, either."

A violet gaze clashed with his and again he was wrought asunder in a demanding kiss.

All too soon, Ken was released and led back to his room.

"Ah, Fujimiya-san," Tohma greeted. "It is good that you are here. I want you to learn how to help Hidaka-san enact the exercise he and Ryuichi were performing just now. It is important as it will help strengthen his diaphragm and throat. He will need to continue practicing this every night.," he smiled.

Ryuichi glared at Tohma.

Tohma continued to smile even though he knew it meant a night on the bad bunny couch.


	6. Kisses and clothes and lyrics, oh MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, no and oh gawd yes!

Apparently, there were a few issues. Everyone involved with the Yaoi project was seated in a conference room with Tohma at the head of the table. Including who Ran remembered as the 'gun toting psychotic American Bastard' leaning on a wall behind Hiro.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. We've had a great start and we'll have a weekly meeting to discuss progress until your first single is released. After that, we'll re-evaluate the need."

No one had an agenda, but they had a few good ideas of what may come up. Noriko beat the lot of them with her issue.

1\.  Yohji and the keyboard were never going to make it.

"He sucks, Tohma! I've heard better rhythm from a jackhammer!"

Yohji smirked. "Maybe the jackhammer could teach me, then?"

There was a reason Noriko was seated to Tohma's right. He held tight to the back of her shirt.

"Nakano? How is Fujimiya progressing?"

"Very well actually. He is a fast learner and is taking it very seriously. He can identify and pick out several chords by sound."

"Excellent. Suguru-kun?"

"There are some struggles," Omi dropped his head, "but he is trying very hard. He might have better success with the keyboard. His typing speed is fast and he doesn't rely on sight to type. He struggles reading the percussion scores and keeping an eye on which drum he's working with."

"My apologies, but I think Suguru is right. I think my fingers would be more comfortable on something else."

Yohji choked which earned him glares from his team mates.

"Kudou? What do you think of the switch?"

"Please, God, yes."

"Seguchi-san is fine, Kudou. All right, we'll begin today."

  
2\. Gun toting psychotic American Bastard

"Everyone will be seeing more of Claude Winchester starting today." The blonde waved. "He is the manager for Bad Luck and is here to help Suguru-kun and... _Nakano_... and to keep Shuichi focused while he writes. Please don't be alarmed by his mannerisms or his equipment. He is American."

That explained a lot.

"You can call me 'K-san.'" He may have mumbled under his breath, 'or Hiro's worst nightmare,' but the rubbing of his hands an insane grin was not imagined. Hiro gulped.

3\. The first single

"Now then, Ken-kun and Ryu-kun will begin work on the lyrics for your first single. Due to scheduling issues it is not yet determined who will write the music. I will have an update next week. But count on it to be appropriate to your theme."

Ken's head thunked on the table and Ryuichi was immediately at his side, climbing over Ran.

"Kitten-kun? Are you all right?"

Ran grabbed the back of his counterpart's shirt and pulled him up. "The idiot is fine."

Ryuichi glared at the man.

"Uh, sorry everyone, Ran's right. I'm fine!" As tempting as it was to kick the redhead, he knew there were far worse things he could have called him, and all of them sex related. Jack ass.

"Which brings us to our next topic." Tohma's grin was pure evil.

4\. Sexual Tension

"I've decided to make a slight change in the sexual dynamics of the group. Kudou and Tsukiyono will continue to play the part of an established couple, but I'll be breaking up Ken-kun and Fujimiya."

Beyond the general confusion, Ran fought against standing and slamming his fists on the table. Ryuichi fought to keep his excitement from overtaking him. Ken was wary and let it show.

"Why?" asked the suspicious brunette.

"Fan service at another angle, as it were. It is clear there is strong chemistry between the two of you. If we release without your establishment but with your heightened tension from not touching each other, you'll be sure to rise in popularity as your fans wait for that fateful moment, on stage of course, that you will be unable to keep your hands off each other. So you'll be practicing a little differently. I want to see more fighting."

Evil! Bastard!

Seguchi must be stopped. Ran was going to contact Kritiker with permission to kill him.

"Makes sense," Yohji nodded.

And Yohji.

Ryuichi was so pleased with this development he would immediately revoke Tohma's banishment to the bad bunny couch.

He'd just wait a few hours to tell him.

Which now meant...

5\. Wardrobe change, 3.0

"Fujimiya and Ken-kun? Please see wardrobe after the meeting. They are aware of the changes and we will hold the current design for your first concert after you finally come together."

Crap.

"Yaoi and Bad Luck, you are dismissed."

After they left Noriko asked Tohma, "why didn't you give me the kid to begin with?"

"I was hoping to keep Yaoi from being compared to Bad Luck. Tsukiyono on drums would keep him separate from identifying with Shindou in looks and Suguru in position, both being high school students. We'll have to find an aesthetic way to keep fans from jumping immediately to a comparison."

"Good luck with that."

"Make him a bunny!"

"Ryu-kun, no."

Ryuichi's eyes began to water. "But why, Nori-chan?" He sniffled.

"Good luck with that, too! See ya, Tohma!" Noriko left.

Tohma tapped his fingers together. "How do we set them apart?"

"Let's see... You've got a little slut or a prude... Hmmmmm..."

Tohma laughed. "I think I've found the answer." He picked up the conference phone and connected with wardrobe. Ryuichi approved of the plans and made suggestions for Ken. During rehearsals.

Meanwhile in wardrobe...

Ken watched as the connections between him and Ran were stripped away. No more green ribbons on Ran or purple ribbons on Ken. They also decided to leave Ken's neck bare so the visual impact of his first collar would hit hard. This meant without Ran's key, the lock had to go. They added a clip with a dangling gem. They switched out Ran's ear cuff for one of only Amethyst.

Regrettably, they separated once finished and returned to their mentors. While Ran continued without issue with Hiro, Ken found Ryuichi still missing but there was a blank tablet of paper and pencils waiting.

He sat down and opened the book, pencil at the ready.

"Lyrics, huh?" He thought of Ran and started writing.

It was about an hour before Ryuichi finally arrived and Ken had started practicing choreography. He watched silently as he entered thanking Tohma over an over again in his head for bringing him this beautiful specimen. He grabbed the notebook as he gained inspiration and opened it to find the first page filled.

There were scratchings, erasings, and edits but there were _lyrics_. Ken paid him little mind, trying not to be distracted when the singer screamed, "I have to go!" and ran out the room.

Was he holding his nose? He then noticed the notebook was gone. _Oh no!_

Ryuichi crashed into Tohma's office dribbling blood on his desk and thrust the notebook at him. He accepted it and began reading.

His eyes dilated.

His breathing deepened.

"Kitten-kun wrote it."

He imagined the little brunette singing this to him and he got hard. Music started in his head and he pulled out blank sheets and began the score. Ryuichi watched, fascinated. Tohma rarely wrote for anyone other than Nittle Grasper. Notes filled the page and the keyboardist imagined Ken's sweat soaked body dancing for him.

"Could you imagine him on stage singing... Oh god, THAT!"

No, Tohma could not. His fantasies involved them alone in his bedroom or office while he sang, writhing in his lap, barely dressed. His pen flit across the page and continued even when his left hand needed to rub himself.

"It's perfect."

"Yes! And Fujimiya will never back down once he hears it."

"It is perfect, Ryu. Perfect for their sex band. They need to sing this as their first single and we will just need to try harder to get the Kitten into our bed before the other does. I need him now. I need to see him -"

"YOU need him?" Ryuichi growled.

Tohma glared and called K. "Tell Hidaka to come to my office," was all he said before he hung up. Still glaring at Ryuichi, he sat down and continued to compose.

Ryuichi rolled the first verse over in his mind again.

_{_ _I want_ _your lust_  
{You're my desire  
{Your frozen touch  
{Ignites my fire

The door was knocked and Tohma granted permission for entrance. When Ken entered though, he didn't look up and just kept writing away. Confused he looked to Ryuichi, who merely smirked.

"Is this about what I wrote? No one was meant to see that and-"

Tohma's head snapped up. "What?"

"It.. It was just practice."

Tohma stood and slowly stepped towards Ken. Once in front of him, he reached behind his neck and pulled him into a very deep kiss, reaching to the spot at his lower back to crush him into his arousal. Ken was affected, but still tried to push away. Slightly.

He released him and softly spoke. "That is what that song will do to millions of people, Kitten."

"What, no, I didn't -"

"But you did. You will sing it." _You will sing it to me._

"It's embarrassing and there's no music."

"I'm working on that," he walked back to his desk, sat, and began writing again.

Ryuichi took his space and pulled Ken close by his hips. "You must sing, my kitten. Super Sexy Song from a Super Sexy Singer," and Ryu claimed his lips. Ken tried again to pull away. Slightly. "Get _{on your knees, to meet my need...}_ "

"I love Ran!"

Ryuichi jerked him tighter. "He can't have you!" Again they were kissing, harsher. Tohma continued writing. Ran was going to kill him.

His lips were released but his throat was the next victim, and he screamed at the singer's rough assault. They were interrupted by a yell.

"Enough! Ryuichi. You will NOT take him without me."

Ken got pissed. "I'm sorry, but hell no! I'm not having sex with either of you!"

"You'll do what your told," Ryuichi hissed.

Ken dropped, shouldered the stomach before him and flipped the weight over his shoulder. It landed with a hard thud behind him. He glared at Tohma and move to leave.

"Hidaka." Ken stopped. "You will sing the song."

"Then I sing it to Ran."

A short silence broke with, "As you wish." Ken left.


	7. Lyrics to Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Ran still has not yet heard the lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are mine and not a real song. Luckily for music lovers.

  
Ken decided he'd worked hard enough and left early without telling anyone. Half hour before the others were scheduled to be done he texted Yohji and told him he was home and that he had a mission update that would require Aya to be restrained.

Yohji responded with two words on what he thought of Ken's text.

When the others arrived home, they found Ken eating ice cream out of the carton in the living room, glaring at the TV.

"Kenken. You know it's off, right?"

"Is that our ice cream? Are those chocolate chips?"

"What happened?"

Ken slammed the container down on the coffee table and crossed his arms. He moved from a glare to a scowl. Yohji edged closer to Aya.

"Ran. Don't overreact."

Ran looked suspiciously at Ken. "What do you mean by that?"

Ken stood quickly and started moving towards the other side of the living room. "Seguchi and Sakuma both tried to have sex with me at the same time."

Yohji was quick and grabbed Aya around the chest before he could move. He grunted with the effort it took to hold him and was very tempted to toss him on the ground and let Ken deal with it.

"Come here, Ken..." Aya hissed.

Ken wasn't stupid. "Hell no. Anyway it DIDN'T work so chill."

Aya huffed but relaxed. Yohji released him but stood at the ready just in case.

"Explain."

"I wrote something, practicing lyrics. Sakuma took them to Seguchi and they called me into his office. They were just practice and I didn't even intend for anyone to use them or really see them but now Seguchi's writing music to go with it. They liked them, I guess."

"You 'guess?'"

"Soooooo Kenken. How much did they like them?"

Ken blushed and Ran made to leap at him, but Yohji caught him around the waist.

"Stop it, Ran. You don't need those details."

"Oh I think I do."

"Ken-kun?" It was the first Omi spoke so it caught all their attention. "What are you worried is going to happen?"

"Because I rejected them," he glared at Ran, "I think they may take it out on Ran."

"Why do you think that?"

Ken fidgeted. Yohji sensed the danger had passed and released the red head but he had a feeling the good stuff was still coming. Ran crossed his arms and waited, still slightly glowering. Omi hadn't had much of a reaction one way or the other and for the first time Ken thought about the little blonde playing music to his song. He started blushing again.

"I may have indicated -"

"Indicated?"

"- said, indicated, whatever, that I would only sing the song tooooooo... Ran. Not to them."

Ran was extremely pleased by this revelation.

"Kenken! Way to woo your man!"

"Yohji-kun... let him finish. What are the lyrics, Ken-kun?"

"Uh, no. I don't have them with me anyway but I am so not telling you guys what I do remember now."

Ran was still pleased.

"What if we hear them in the studio for the first time and pop a boner?"

"Yohji-kun!"

"Yohji, no!"

Still pleased.

"Also, I maaaay have assaulted Sakuma."

Now his lover was trying to turn him on.

-_-

"Why are you doing that?"

"I feel bad! I probably hurt him."

Ran snorted. "Good."

Ken frowned. "No, Ran. I still have to work with him. I'm going to apologize."

The redhead tried not to growl, he really did. They were standing in a confectioner's store and Ken was getting the stupid singer a present. He picked out a cute little chocolate bunny and had it gift wrapped. Once paid, he roughly guided Ken back to his Ferrari and they left for NG studios.

When Ken entered his practice room, Ryuichi was already waiting. Waiting with large watery eyes and gnawing on one of Kumagoro's ears.

"Ken? Do you hate me??"

Ken nearly panicked. This was an adult man? "Sakuma-san! No I'm sorry! Did I hurt you??"

Ryuichi shook his head but didn't stop the waterworks. "No. But I was worried that Ken-kun would hate me and never never never never ever come back! I was very sad!"

"Sakuma-san-"

"'Ryu,' Kitten-kun!"

"Ryu, uh here!" He held out the gift box.

"For me?" Cue happy tears. He accepted it, opened it, and found the chocolate bunny. He broke out into a huge smile, twirling his stuffed rabbit over his head. "Kitten-kun! I love it!!! It looks just like Kumagoro!"

Ken relaxed a little and Ryuichi quickly eyed his delicious form. He'd have to back peddle a few steps in his seduction attempt and he was pissed - at Fujimiya. Fujimiya would still be around. Fujimiya would take his little kitten away. He was beyond angry and he had let Tohma have it after Ken had left yesterday.

Problem was that Tohma was just as furious at HIM. They had parted on bad terms and when he pleasured himself with thoughts of Ken last night, he did so without including the blonde in his fantasy. That would show him!

"It's just that Kitten-kun is so sexy and Ryu is sooooo lonely."

More sad tears. Oh, Ken was so getting played and he knew it. He also recognized it as the opening he was waiting for. He could start easing the way into discovering Seguchi's true character and then they can begin the hunt for evidence.

Manx and Persia had little info on Taki Aizawa and Yuki Kitigawa, supposed victims of the Nittle Grasper blonde. How much would Sakuma know?

"Sorry, Ryu-kun. I'm just so head over heels for Ran. But you are very cute, too. You'll meet someone wonderful!"

"As wonderful as Kitten-kun?"

"Ah! That's embarrassing! But it's nice to hear someone say it." Oh yeah, he totally blushed.

"Fujimiya doesn't say it?"

"Well, that's just how he is. I accept that. No worries though! What shall we do today?"

The played can play too. The bunny lover appeared thoughtful and suggested they work on more lyrics first then more dancing (he needed all the help he could get). So they sat at the table, Ken with the writing pad, and put their heads together. Ryuichi a little closer than he would have liked, but he would tolerate it.

But Ken had set the tiny smidge of an idea that he may be under appreciated by his current partner. Now if Ran could just pretend to be an ass.

Oh wait...

* * * * *  
Ran sneezed.

"Bless you," K-san said without looking up from where he had a gun pointed the head to a crying Shuichi.

"K-san. Please threaten Shujchi in another room."

"Nice try, Hiro."

"K! Please! Can we take a break??? Please!!!!"

K thought about it for a minute then holstered his weapon. "Five minutes."

Hiro and Shuichi took no extra time to disappear. Ran continued practicing picking out a scale forwards and backwards. K watched him.

"Those two seem to cause a lot of trouble. Are you a bodyguard too, or just a manager?"

The blonde smirked. "Shuichi doesn't need me as a bodyguard." He soured. "Just to babysit."

"Really? Noone's tried to kidnap him yet?"

"Hah! Yuki's got that covered."

"His lover?"

"Yep."

Interesting. "Ah. There was something in the news. Yuki-san punching someone?"

"Isn't it romantic?"

Ran was about to protest then an image of Ken in one of the many scant outfits he'd been paraded around in. Then it seemed less romantic and more perfectly reasonable. He nodded anyway.

"Why so interested? Trying to upend the competition?"

Ran blinked. "We work for the same label."

"Everyone is your competition. And Seguchi doesn't tolerate anything happening to one of his top bands."

"Did something happen before?"

K waited a moment before answering. "Aren't you adorable!!" he smiled.

And like the perfect joke, his timing was impeccable. Hiro and Shuichi walked back in at that moment.

Very interesting.

-_-

A new song was being played repetitiously in one of the sound rooms on a state of the art keyboard. The tune sultry and the lyrics ran through the musician's head. He paused and started over, nodding to the singer to cue him to sing.

And sing Ken did, the song he wrote for Ran, while Tohma played the music he wrote.

"I want your lust  
You're my desire  
Your frozen touch  
Ignites my fire"

Ken shivered. The sound was sexy and he could feel a heated glare on him. It was a bad idea to be alone with him now, but he was his boss.

"I'm on my knees  
To meet your need  
Deny me now  
My soul will bleed"

Ryuichi had been sent off to help Shuichi through his "writer's block," with assurances from Tohma that Ken would see him tomorrow.

"Your eyes betray your one true goal  
Your body betrays your stubborn game  
I'll kiss, I'll love, I'll touch, I'll heal  
Just hold me down and do the same"

He failed to mention that he would be doing a run through alone with Ken on the new song.

"I want your love  
A hard confess  
I'd die without  
Your cold caress"

At this point, it was every lust driven man for himself. Tohma's talent was undeniably unprecedented. He needed little concentration on his instrument and none on the written score. He continued to focus on Ken.

"I'm on your skin  
To catch your sweat  
You're my master  
And I your pet"

It made him squirm. Without Ran he was completely uncomfortable. And once Ran knew the reason he was late was because of the president, there would be end to the amount of torture he would probably be put through.

"Your tongue denies the reason you're here  
But no matter your words I'm glad you came  
You're rough, you're mean, you ride me hard  
Trying to win your stubborn game"

God! He wanted Ran! He was having a hard time trying to reign in his emotions. He did not want to be an easy target for Seguchi. Just to look like one.

"My love is torn  
Shred in your hands  
But I'll still obey  
All your commands"

There was definitely indications that this was a dangerous mission. Just what would Seguchi and Ryuichi do if they didn't get their way?

"So keep me in pain my love my hate  
I never will speak your true full name  
Your fantasy lives with you as my Lord  
Anything to stay in your stubborn game"

What had they already done?


	8. You're a what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, wardrobe is done with Omi, and things are heating up between Tohma and Ken. Meanwhile, Aya doesn't think Ryuichi does any actual work around the studio. 
> 
> Wasn't there a reason for this undercover mission? Oh yeah, there's a bit of that, too.

Apparently, Yohji knew the right strings to play on Suguru.

"And Shindou flirts ALL the time! It wasn't a one time incident, just one of the few that Yuki-san caught. Those two cause all kind of problems for Bad Luck!"

"How can I avoid that with Yaoi?" Twang!

"You're going to have your hands full with Hidaka. My cousin seems to have an attraction to him and usually Seguchi-san keeps Yuki-san busy. This will be interesting. Your band is supposed to keep the media off Bad Luck, but Yuki..."

"Eh? Is he that bad?"

Sugura seemed to drift off into daydream land before he answered.

"Maybe..."

Something was definitely up.

 

* * *

 

Omi was not as lucky as Yohji. He fared better personality wise being a studious and focused learner but 1) he was too focus and distracted from intel gathering and 2) Noriko was (surprisingly) tightlipped about personal matters.

And Tohma and Nittle Grasper were pretty personal.

Noriko for her part was pleased with Omi's disposition towards instruction but was a little frustrated at his progress. Still and yet, he never complained about working hard and late, starting early, or minimal breaks.

She did check in with him on his studies, but mostly out of curiosity. So far though his school work did not suffer.

And here she thought she'd never meet anyone else like Suguru.

There was one interruption in their practice that took about an hour, but she had no complaints. That was when wardrobe interrupted unexpectedly and hauled him away.

She was not expecting the results. NG studios was all about showing skin, but Omi returned looking like a Prince. He still had kitten ears and a tail, with a collar still present at his neck, but he was dressed stylishly and she wondered how Kudou was going to feel about the new outfit. She knew Hidaka was going to protest. Loudly.

But it fit Omi. He wore the look well, innocent and regal. His uniform was a deep blue with a loose ascot, pinned by a brooch of citrine. His jacket was embroidered along the hems in gold and the buttons were also deep yellow gems. His knee length boots were black with slight heels, raising him only an inch in height. A circlet of thin gold crowned his forehead with another single gemstone at the center.   
He totally did not match Kudou. Which was probably the point and would make their romance that much sweeter. Two complete opposites. A prince and a rogue.

Yaoi fan material indeed.

Still, Omi looked fantastic. Noriko nodded approvingly and they got to back to work.

 

* * *

 

A hand was braced on the wall beside his head. His chin was firmly tilted up by a single finger even though he tried to lower his gaze. Ken felt like a freakin' damsel trapped by a blonde predator.

Half of that was true enough he supposed.

The blonde leaned closer as his eyes slid closed. "Please don't," the brunette asked.

Tohma stopped but didn't pull back. "Why?"

"I... Aya..."

A chuckle. "Kitten. There will always be people who want you. It all comes down to choosing the one that can keep you from straying."

He shivered. He was more than willing to let Aya keep him and in any manner the redhead saw fit. The psychotic singer and keyboardist? Not so much.

"Keep me from...? Shouldn't it be, 'who I wouldn't want to stray from'?"

"Mmm a powerful man would do both. I doubt you have that now."

"You don't know Aya or how protective he can be."

Tohma leaned closer. "You don't know me. Or how dangerous I can be. I protect what's mine."

What he was implying was left unspoken. Both their lips were sealed.

 

* * *

 

It would be coincidental to say that the non-couple were being watched by a silently seething lyrical genius, but in actuality he was stationed in a different studio staring with neutral innocence at Aya. While munching on Kumagoro's ear.

This was as unnerving as you can imagine. Where the hell was Nakano?

Aya continued his practice and eventually Ryuichi spoke. "You're getting good."

Aya glanced at him and nodded. "Thank you."

"It won't be enough, you know. It won't make you a nicer person."

He ignored that. Thus proving how not-nice he intended to be.

“Kitt- I mean, Ken-kun is nice. And sweet.”

The redhead’s lips twerked at how sweet Ken… tasted. He didn’t falter in his practice.

Ryuichi glared. “Ken-kun deserves a nice boyfriend.”

Ignore.

“Because Ken is my friend, I’m gonna help him!”

More ignore. Ignore ignore ignore.

“I made a list of aaallll the people that should be Ken-kun’s boyfriend!” The list was held out so Aya wouldn’t miss it, but he found a way and continued to ignore. And practice. Practice and ignore.

Hiro stumbled into the room then, followed by K. By Hiro’s scowl it was probably a good chance he had been shoved. K took Ryuichi’s list.

“Ryu, why is your name listed 50 times on this?”

A loud bang and growl told the singer that a nerve was hit.

He smirked and left to find his Kitten.

 

* * *

 

When you own the building, no one interferes when you drag someone in their apparent unwillingness into your office and no one dares to stop you.

Ken noted as they passed that while others were purely oblivious to his plight, there were a few that darted their gaze away for other reasons.

They were afraid.

While ‘unpleasant’ was certainly a word to associate with the president, but to be fearful of someone that looked nearly 12, even a rich one? Worry over losing your job would be one thing, but this was different.

But it was only a few, four at the most, of the many employees they passed. His struggle continued, token at best, and his mind raced to think of a way to be alone in Tohma’s office. A few minutes would be all he needed. He was going to be looking for what he couldn’t find.

Yuki Eiri. ASK.

Records exist but if he didn’t find them, then they were hiding for a reason.

Unfortunately for his libido, Tohma had no intention of leaving him alone. Or standing.

He was tossed on the couch while the door was locked. Shortly then he was on his back with the blonde kneeling between his legs.

YEAH it FELT good! But it wasn't what Ken wanted and if Aya found out…

Because EFFIN' mission reports…

“Wait! Please!”

The lips that met his told him that wasn’t going to happen. Hands were everywhere. Ken tried to push him off and though he was stronger, he didn’t want to reveal just how much just yet.

He “struggled” but managed to push him off.

“No.”

The eyes hovering above his feigned tolerance. There was an underlying glint that Ken picked up that indicated tolerance was in short supply.

A thumb brushed his lower lip. “Kitten-“

“Please! I can’t do this!”

His answer was a hard suck on his neck. He desperately ignored the lower half of his body.

“Dammit, listen!” He pushed a little harder to get more space between them. “Stop!”

His wrists were grabbed and slammed on the arm rest above his head. He cried out a bit in surprise and glared at Tohma. Who was glared back.

Tolerance had just left the station. He needed to throw him off FAST.

“I’m a virgin!”

The grip loosened. “With men?”

“Both.” Ken blushed because YES it was the truth and not something he’d ever want to confess prior to desecrating a leather couch in an office building. To further give off the illusion of shame, he crossed his arms over his face, the grip now non-existent.

Tohma jumped off Ken and slammed his fists on his desk, turning his back on Ken.

He was about to lose all control of his lust and he needed to calm down. He was seriously considering rape. He was so turned on. But opportunities such as this were rare. He would make Ken want him over and over but not if he was bleeding and sore.

Inconvenient, but he’d have to do this slowly if he wanted more than one round out of it. And he had plans for several. He’ll need to be gentle, firm, and have lots of lube on hand.

Handcuffs. He’d need some of those, too.

He needed to make a phone call. He turned around. “Ken. I will be back in about 10 minutes. Stay here.” He left, closing the door behind him.

Ken listened for three quarters of a minute before he jumped up. He started with the desk, making a mental note but bypassing the locked drawers. One unlocked drawer had files on Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, Yaoi, and a few other bands currently under contract. He pulled out Bad Luck’s and took pictures of the contents with his phone. The same with Yaoi, Nittle Grasper’s, and another random file.

He returned them but checked under the files and the underside of the drawer. Nothing. Two other drawers had office supplies. One had CD’s each marked ‘Demo’ and with an unrecognized band name.

There were three file cabinets. One locked. One had more supplies, blank forms, extra hanging file folders, and stacks of blank CDs.

The other had actual files. Two drawers marked ‘Expired’ indicated these were for bands no longer under contract. ASK was not among them. The bottom two drawers held files on other companies and individuals. After a quick glance through a few, it appeared these were for prior managers, producers, studio musicians, and even building contractors.

Nothing on Yuki Eiri.

But there was a Kitizawa Yuki. He opened that and took photos of the contents - possibly not connected, but he’d figure that out later. He had about five minutes left, so he did one last look around to put things to right and returned to the couch.

Tohma retuned in two minutes


End file.
